grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hann Haeder
Personality Hann is a very easygoing guy. He has a passive personality and basically just goes with the flow. He has either a happy or bored demeanor at any time. The happy one usually happens when he's been drinking. Hann enjoys to sleep far too much, sometimes going full days without stirring. He wakes up when he needs too, of course, but he won't be happy about it. Biography In the past, the Hann grew up with his family in the world government capitol, Mariejois. His father worked as the accountant and financial manager for one of the 19 royal families, and therefore was very wealthy himself. The Haeder family lived in luxury in the huge city, wanting for nothing... well, except for Hann. The young Hann had had an opportunity to go out and see what the outside world was like. He observed the slums, the degenerates and the crazies. The men and women who were risking everything to seek fame and power. Hann was inspired by their desire, so he left his home at the age of 15. He still hasn't looked back. For six years, Hann traveled in various ways and with various people across the seas of the world. He made it a personal rule to not ask where he was at any point in the journey, so that he would have zero idea of where he'd been. Hann has never had a clear destination, but he enjoys himself nonetheless. He was a crew member on a total of 18 different ships, making his way up to the position of First Mate at one point. He offered his services aboard each vessel as a bartender and a gunman in return for a cot to sleep on and a good view of the ocean. Hann is very experienced in the art of making alcoholic drinks, and has discovered which ones can grant a benefit to anyone who drinks them. He has a keen and accurate eye, which works well with the dual pistols that he stole from his father when he left Mariejois. His last adventure ended in the small town of Dodola, where Hann's captain and lover, Rika Rivetina, caught him flirting with a local girl and kicked him out of her crew and her bed. The 21 year old is now in search of a new ship and a new continuation of his wandering lifestyle. Professions Primary Profession: Chef (Bartender): A chef is someone who deals with foods, drinks and kind of consumable. They have skills in the kitchen to create whatever dishes they can think up in order to serve up a delicious meal to others. They have knowledge on flavoring, proper preparation, ingredients, drink, and nutrients in order to create fantastic meals for others to partake in. From properly learning their craft, Chefs possess iron level resistance to cutting based attacks from their shoulders to their hands. Primary Trait: Chefs can create techniques that are lavish meals, drinks, and dishes that grant stat buffs to whoever partake of them. As these meals require a proper kitchen to prepare and the time to properly eat and digest them, these buffs are used only out of combat. Secondary Profession: Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using dual pistol and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. Traits 'Professional Traits' Critical Hit ('1): Through learning where a person’s pressure points and vital are located within a body, these character can use technique points to create techniques that strike at these points and cause debuffs. These characters can only use points from their own pool equal to 1/4th of their will. 'General Traits Technically Adept(1): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Sentinel(1): This character's perception is boosted by 15% up to a maximum of 11 points. Fate of the Cunning(1): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your perception stat. This does not increase your Will, your technique points, or your max technique rank..Hann gets a temporary boost of 3 to his perception stat. Combat Style Hann is expertly trained in the use of dual pistols. He waits in safety for the perfect opportunity, then aims right at the weakest vulnerabilities of his enemies. He generally stands back behind the powerhouses, assisting them from a distance and calling out strategies. When it gets too hairy, Hann is prone to jumping in to save everyone's skins. Character Stats Items Dual Pistols(Starting): Two standard iron pistols. Flintlock and filled with the memories of all the people whose last sight was down their barrels. Techniques Category:NPC